Wash Day
Not to be confused with Washing Day. Wash Day is the 5th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the fifty-third episode for Season 6 under the title Bath Time!. The cockroaches, in an attempt to give Dee Dee a bath, turn the entire suburban region into an ocean, and Oggy's just woken up to that. Can our blue feline make it back into the house, or will the cockroaches dampen any more of his plans? Plot Dee Dee is inside the trash can, looking for food to eat. But when he dropped onto the floor in front of his friends, the stunk fish's head is already on him. Marky and Joey smelled him, and he was needed to be bathed. At Oggy's bathroom, the cockroaches tried to bring him to the bathtub, but his resulting stinking sweat became like acid, which tore the tub in half. Dee Dee's head, from his resulting slide, is now stuck with the faucet. After a few moments of clogging, the tap burst, leaving the entire house flooded with a whole lotta water as the cockroaches climbed to safety on a rubber duck. Oggy, nearby, was relaxing outside with a rubber bed, but with the water levels rising, so does the bed, he is nowhere to go as the cockroaches wave goodbye with the bed floating away. After a few moments, Oggy woke up, only to find the entire neighborhood has ben flooded! To think he was about to drown, he climbed back to safety on his bed. He saw the cockroaches, laughing. Angry at this, he used a broom nearby to paddle himself back to the house, but just as he was about to get off, the surrender flag's tip popped the bed, sending him sinking, where he was resurfaced by a submarine and was shot by it! Finding safety in a tree, he used the bed as a balloon, to float back to the house. And finding a way to get down, he tried to cling onto the chimney, but the balloon was just too strong, it pulled him away from it and the house, only to be pulled by a nearby magnet! As he went back out to the flood, an anchor was pulled from underneath, only if that came from a tug and sank along with it! Back at the bed, Oggy finds safety again, only to find that Joey gave him flowers, in which the tip caused a big blowout once again, sending him away, but down into the water. So, he devised a different plan to get back to the house. He disguises himself as a duck, only to find other ducks are attracted to it, and shot at by the same hunter from A Bird of Ill Omen. The resulting shotgun shots popped the bed entirely, causing his bed to sink again! He tries other methods of getting back: using a fan, which the fan blew it into the bed; and swimming like a shark, only to find there was a killer whale nearby. After a few days and no food to eat, he finds a disguise in the trashcan, which it works as a distraction and distress call, and its plan worked as the cockroaches danced into hula from Hawaii. Suddenly, Joey saw its tail, and after getting squished by the radio, pops the bed again, and sends it wildly like the Night Rider out of control into full speed like twenty roadrunners! Ending it with a firework bomb to finish it all up, he saw his rubber ducky, which he kissed it, and the resulting pull unplugged the drain and draining everything into Oggy's bath tub! Soon, everything is left swamped. There's the sub, the tug, an alien spacecraft, and a large whale in different backgrounds. In its aftermath, Oggy, safe on the treetop, realizes that this Wash Day, has gone off in a swamping disaster. Gallery Wash Day 6.png Sunglasses skiff.png images (4)g.jpg images (2)g.jpg images (7)g.jpg Wash Day 5.png images (5)g.jpg images (1)g.jpg images (3)g.jpg imagesuou.jpg Wash Day 7.png Bath Time! 10.png Bath Time! 1.png Bath Time! 2.png Bath Time! 3.png Bath Time! 4.png Bath Time! 9.png Bath Time! 5.png Bath Time! 6.png Bath Time! 7.png Bath Time! 8.png Bath Time! 11.png Video Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)